


Warriors: The Light & The Wish

by LovelyEvermore



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyEvermore/pseuds/LovelyEvermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Evil threatens Darkclan, will a kit grow up to save the clan or destroy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so this is my first fanfiction. I originally had this up on Fanfiction.net and decided to put it up here!  
> It's been awhile since I wrote more chapters to this story but I'm starting it up again so Enjoy!~

### Prolouge

Willowstar was padding through Darkclan's forest unsure of where she was heading. The sun was barely shining through the tall pine trees and the birds where signing their song. Willowstar was sure that nothing was wrong until a cat with a starry form approached her. Willowstar didn't know who this cat was.

"Hello Willowstar. I am Runningstar, I was once the leader of Darkclan many moons ago." The she-cat said.

Willowstar dipped her head. "It's nice to meet you Runningstar, but I must ask, Why am I here?" Willowstar asked.

Runningstar didn't say anything but beckoned with her tail for Willowstar to follow. They had been padding through the forest in silence and it was starting to make Willowstar nervous. Runningstar stopped suddenly. Willowstar almost ran into her, then she noticed a very bright light. Willowstar walked to the edge of the border that Runningstar had brought her to. On the other side of the border it was light. The sun shined off of the golden grass. The trees where much shorter than what was in Darkclan's territory. Willowstar couldn't imagine living in such a bright place. Willowstar turned around to ask why Runningstar had brought her here but her form starting fading.

"Beware of the light that shines bright and burns hot. The wish will be the clan's salvation or it will be their end!" Willowstar heard the echo of Runningstar's voice.

"Wait!" Willowstar yowled. "What does that mean?" Willowstar wailed. Then the light started to cross the border. Willowstar bolted deeper into the forest but she couldn't out run the light. The light got brighter and started to burn the forest. Willowstar yowled and cried in pain the the light burned her fur and burning her flesh off.  



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here!  
> God why did I write them so short? o.o

### Chapter 1

Wishkit tumbled out of the nursery her sister Honeykit and her brother Crowkit not far behind. "Wow! Look at how huge the camp is!" Wishkit meowed excitedly. Honeykit started bouncing around happily while Crowkit scowled. I Wonder why he is so grumpy Wishkit thought. Ignoring Crowkit's grumpiness Wishkit went to explore the camp.

She stuck her head into the warrior's den and saw her father Talonclaw sleeping. Wishkit giggled and backed out of the den. She went by the apprentice den and saw that no one was in there. Wishkit decided she was going to go see what the leader's den looked like. As she made her way towards the den she called out to her siblings

"Hey Honeykit, Crowkit come here!" She yowled. Honeykit bounced her way towards Wishkit while Crowkit dragged his paws.

"Do you guys want to see the leader's den?" Wishkit asked and Honeykit started jumping up and down "Yes! That would be so fun! I always wondered what Willowstar's den looked like!" she said excitedly and Wishkit giggled at her sisters excitement.

Crowkit however stared at his paws. "What about you Crowkit? Do you want to come?" Wishkit asked and Crowkit turned his back on them. "I don't want to see the stupid leader's den!" He hissed while walking away towards the nursery. Honeykit and Wishkit watched him leave. Confused by his behavior.

Wishkit turned to her sister "Well let's go see it!" She darted towards Willowstar's den Honeykit right on her tail. The two kits slowly poked their heads inside to see Willowstar's sleepig form. They watched for about a minute then the kits started getting bored. When they started to back out Willowstar started shaking violently in her sleep. The two kits started getting scared thinking the leader was sick when Willowstar bolted awake. "NO!" Willowstar yowled fur spiked and claws scraping the rock ground. The two kits let out a scared squeak which caught the leader's attention. "Wishkit, Honeykit what are you doing here?" She asked sternly. Wishkit lowered her head. "We're sorry, we just wanted to see how your den looked." The little kit answered. Honeykit had lowered her head but only a tiny bit. Willowstar sighed. "Alright, but please do not do it again." She said while stalking out of the den and towards the Medicine cat den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed this Chapter!  
> I'm putting up more chapters atm.
> 
> Later Lovelies!~

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the Prologue!  
> I hope you guys liked it, even though it was REALLY short.
> 
> Later Lovlies!~


End file.
